shikikirafandomcom-20200214-history
Kagome Higurashi (A New King)
Appearance Kagome is a tall, young woman with hip-length black hair and blue eyes. She also has a slender but very curvaceous figure with large breasts. Her sizes are B86/W56/H86 (B34/W22/H34) Since becoming the Gold King, Kagome has taken to wearing a traditional kimono or her priestess robes whenever she stays at Mihashira Tower. When going to the company buildings for work, she dresses in business chic clothing. There are no restrictions to the type of clothing she wears, and they range from pant suits, formal dresses, and mix-n-match outfits. When required to do more than reports, paperwork, and business decisions, she dresses in whatever she is required to model or her running clothes for training. Outside of work, Kagome dresses as any other fashion-minded college student would, wearing form-fitting and sometimes elaborate outfits. She rarely wears makeup with the exception of eyeliner and lipgloss. During winter, she is generally seen wearing a long-sleeve, light color sweater under a black vest with a hood lined in ash fur. She pairs her top with a short skirt with black leggings or jeans and a pair of black knee-high, wedge boots. When fighting, Kagome prefers to wear a red and black cheongsam dress that has slits on both sides running up to her hips. On her arms are matching detached sleeves, and on her feet are a pair of black wedges with hollowed soles, where she hides some of knives and other weapons. Underneath the dress, she wears black shorts that lace up on the sides. In general, she keeps her hair loose and only pins her hair up when she gets serious. No matter her clothing, Kagome always has two accessories on her person; the necklace holding the Shikon Jewel and the subjugation beads that were once worn by Inuyasha. Personality Keeps up a blunt and confident facade when in front of others, but becomes self-conscious and fragile when alone or when she believes she's alone. She is a top-notch anchor for her Stride team in both junior high, high school, college, and the professional circuit. After what happened during the Shikon no Tama business, Kagome is absolutely terrified on entering a romantic relationship and sexual advances/interactions. History When she was born, Kagome accidentally synched with her maternal grandfather, Daikaku Kokujoji, when she was first presented to him. Later on in the same year, during one of the visits her mother had payed the elder Kokujoji, Kagome again accidentally synched with the Dresden Slate. Much of Kagome's knowledge is owed to her connection to her grandfather and the Dresden Slate. Thanks to her connection, Kagome has full access to her maternal grandfather's memories, thoughts, and emotions. On the other hand, Kagome's connections allowed the Kokujoji head to more easily control and suppress the powers of the Dresden Slate. With her connection to the Dresden Slate, Kagome's already immense innate powers were dramatically bolstered. Due to her connection, Kagome is the only person in the world who knows the complete history of the Dresden Slate, and she has memories of when the Dresden was first created, its creators, and how it was used in the past. It is also because of the Dresden Slate that she has so much knowledge on many obscure subjects as the she and the Slate absorb the memories, knowledge, emotions, and thoughts of the past Kings. However, the downside of her connection is that whenever a King passes away, Kagome is left in a coma for weeks yo months on end (depending on the age of the King) as she and the Dresden Slate absorbs the memories of the deceased King. Because of that, Kagome's is very much aware of what occurred during the Kagutsu Crater incident, and the events of last December despite not being anywhere near either events. Personal Information *Father's Occupation: Gold Clansman, Doctor, Former Pro Stride Runner *Mother's Occupation: Gold Clansman (Not by choice), Event Coordinator/Planner, Former Pro Stride Relationer *Intelligence: 165 IQ -> 200+ IQ *Motto: *Favorite Color: Blue and Purple *Favorite Type of Movies: Mystery and Criminal Investigation *Favorite Type of Music: Any except Punk, Country, Rap, and Metal *Favorite Type of Books: Adventure *Favorite School Subject: Economics, Foreign Language, Mathematics, History *Best School Subjects: ALL Biology, Home Economics/Physical Education, Japanese, Foreign Language, History/Economics, Medical Science *Worst School Subject: NONE *Best Sport: Marksmanship (Archery, Guns, and Knives), Stride (Parkour, Free-running, Sprints, Relays) *Favorite Food: Shepard's Pie, Yakiniku *Ideal Type: Courageous Intellectual with a kind heart and able to think for himself *Ideal Date: *Allergic to: Shellfish *Hobbies: Origami, Training, Online Shopping, Music, Reading, Crafts *Dislikes: Bugs, Inconsiderate people, Bullies, Cowards *Bad With: Bugs *Special Skills: **Multilingual/Polyglot (Fluent in: Japanese, Ancient Japanese, British-English, French, German, Russian, Classical Chinese, Cantonese, Latin, Germanic, Norse, Swedish, Dutch, and etcetera. Total Unknown) **Fixing/Re-building electronics ***Extracting data **Can tie a cherry stem into a knot with her tongue Trivia *Kagome's guilty pleasure is buying pretty, sexy, lacy, and/or silky bras and lingerie sets. She even has a collection of them and pretty corsets. *Due to being best friends with Totsuka Tatara, she has picked up an innumerable amount of skills she can utilize and apply with high efficiency. *She has been working with her current company since entering high school. *She has been head of her squadron for four years. *She has been an unofficial King since she synced with her grandfather. Meaning she has had the powers of the Kings without its burden. *She has nearly the same amount of authority over the Gold Clan/Tokijikuin add her grandfather, Kokujoji Daikaku, had. *She enjoys going to Kyoto to but new kimonos, but despises wearing kimonos with more than five layers. *She almost always wears her hair down and loose because she feels vulnerable when her neck is exposed. *Kagome is physically almost two years younger than her actual age. Every time she has fallen into a coma due to a King's passing or when she had first synched with the Dresden Slate, her body was always placed into a state of suspended animation through the combined efforts of the Dresden Slate and the Shikon no Tama. **Total time in Stasis: 2700 days = 5.5 years **The Slate is approximately 1878 years old =235 days **Kings: by age ***Daikaku Kokujoji - 96 = 3 weeks ***Adolf K. Weismann - 91 = 3 weeks ***Miwa Ichigen - 64 = 2 weeks ***Genji Kagutsu - 48 = 1.5 weeks ***Jin Habari - 52 = 1.5 weeks ***Mikoto Suoh - 24 = 1 week ***Nagare Hisui = 11 = 2 days ***Colorless King/Fox Spirit - 264 = 2.5 months ***Blue King 1 - 49 = 2 weeks ***Blue King 2 - 18 = 1 week ***Blue King 3 - 26 = 1 week ***Blue King 4 - 36 = 4.5 days ***Red King 1 - 28 = 3.5 days ***Red King 2 - 74 = 9 days ***Red King 3 - 32 = 4 days ***Red King 4 - 13 = 1.5 days ***Red King 5 - 22 = 3 days ***Red King 6 - 58 = 7 days ***Green King - 85 = 10.5 days ***Green King - 62 = 8 days ***Green King - 42 = 5 days ***Grey King 1 - 84 = 10.5 days ***Grey King 2 - 38 = 5 days ***Grey King 3 - 47 = 6 days ***Colorless King 1 - 73 = 9 days ***Other Kings (Total Years) - 1684 = Galaxy Rider Projects Group= *Question *You're My Courage *Indomitable *Innumerable Kisses *Longing Heart *Permission *Galaxy Rush *Fly High *Soaring Skies *Endless Heavens *Atmosphere *Heliopause *Relations *Conductor *Neo *Andromeda *Milky Way *Supernova *Be My Rhythm *Galactic Halo *Resonance *Wavelength *Wonderland *241 *U&Me *Password: **520, 486, 143, 831 |-| Duet= *Eternal Rivals (w/ Tsubasa) *Teammate (w/ Tsubasa) *Interesting (w/ Tomoe) *Believer (w/ Takeshi) *Best Combo (w/ Toshiaki) *Priceless High (w/ Reiji) *Princess Life (w/ Tsubasa or Himemiya Youko) |-| Solo= *Breakthrough *Chemical Change *Gravity *Nebula *Waning Moon *Azure Life *Lonely Heart *Cosmic Kiss *Parallax *Protostar *Quasar Skills & Abilities Other Abilities Regular *'Keen Intelligence:' **Especially good at Strategy, Literature, Computers, and Mathematics *'Hacking:' *'Master Negotiator:' *'Cooking:' *'Idol:' **'Singing:' **'Modeling:' **'Acting:' **'Performance:' **'Instruments:' ***'Violin:' ***'Piano:' *'Crafts:' **'Sewing:' **'Knitting:' **'Crotcheing:' **'Woodshop:' **'Photography:' **'Others:' Combat Related *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Through training and learning under her maternal grandfather, the Rabbits of thee Gold Clan and Sesshomaru, Kagome is an expert if not a master of hand-to-hand combat. She is a 5th Dan in Karate, a 3rd Dan in Judo, *'Expert Swordsmanship:' Coming from a traditional family through her mother's side, Kagome has been trained in kendo and kenjutsu since she has been able to walk. She is currently a 4th Dan in Kendoo, and since entering university she has picked up fencing. *'Master Marksman:' Be it be with a gun, bow, knives, or a sport for fun, Kagome has near perfect accuracy in her aim and shooting. *'Expert Weapon User:' *'Expert Strategist:' *'Master Acrobat:' Being a pro Stride Runner, Kagome is a master of gymnastics, parkour, and free-running allowing her to perform nurmerous acrobatic and athletic stunts to please her audience and to take advantage of her opponents to get ahead. *'Master Sensor:' *'Immense Flexibility:' *'Immense Durability:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Immense Endurance/Stamina:' Spiritual Abilities :*'Immense Purification': This power and ability allows Kagome to purify anything she touches. :*'Immense Spiritual Power': Kagome can pass through spiritual, shields, spells, and illusions, and can also sense evil demonic auras and be unaffected by them. She can also create a lavender-colored dome out of her spiritual powers which protects her and easily destroys enemies nearby. Note that Kagome's spiritual powers are pale glowing lilac in color though sometimes it is purplish-pink and pale blue on some occasions. :*'Jewel Detection': This ability enables Kagome to sense the presence and exact location of the Shikon Jewel wherever it may be. :*'Time Barrier/Shield: '''According to Princess Kaguya, Kagome has an unusually strong and powerful spiritual energy aura that does not go along the flow of time itself, making her invulnerable into any time-stopping spell. :*'Time Traveling: Kagome can travel five hundred years back in time to the Feudal Era and her own time through an ancient well at her family's shrine called "the Bone Eater's Well ." :*'''Enhanced Eyesight: Being Kikyō's reincarnation, Kagome is able to see things that are or may seem invisible to the human eye. In episode 1, Kagome saw where the forest of Inuyasha was located because she saw a light shining in the sky. Kaede confirms that Kagome has this ability in episodes two and three. She can also see ghosts and spirits, and in episode 88, perceives divine auras as a shining, bright light. :*'Barriers:' :*'Conjuring:' :*'Spirit Messenger:' :*'Shikigami:' :*'Healing:' :*'Medium:' :*'Regeneration:' :*'Empathy:' Kagome is a high-level Empath. Allowing her to sense, recognize, perceive, and directly feel the emotions and moods of other people as though it were her own feelings. :*'Psychic Navigation:' By concentrating on a specific person's image or aura feel, Kagome can locate people on a map of the city or country. :*'Clairvoyance: '''Through either your dreams, meditations or a crystal ball, Kagome is able to see the world by concentrating on the person or location she wants to see. Her mind, apart from her body, then moves to the place her aura is fixated on to 'see' everything with her mind rather than her actual eyes. :*'Foresight:' Through her dreams, Kagome is sometimes able to see the future. She is most able to see when disasters are about to occur. :*'Syncing: An ability she has that links her to others and allows her to communicate with them through telepathy or dreams. This ability has deepened the connection she has with the Shikon Jewel. As a child, she had accidentally synced with the Dresden Slate. Later in life, she would again accidentally sync with Saruhiko Fushimi, which would lead to them developing a relationship with each other. :*'Phenomenal Projection: '''Under great stress, Kagome can project her inner world (traumatic experiences) into the real world, affecting the people around her and having the potential to be life-threatening. :*'Lie Detection: 'Kagome can sense when someone is lying. :*'Spells: :**'Subjugation:' :**'Binding:' :**'Elemental Manipulation:' Gold Aura Being the Gold King, Kagome possesses the Aura of the said color. The abilities of the Gold Clan was not to bring out the full potential of its clansmen, but to imbue them psionic powers. Those with a higher apitude would gain stronger and a wider variety of psionic powers; this generally refers to those who already awakened thier innate spiritual powers or psionic powers. *'Psionic Powers:' :*'Cosmic Projection:' The exclusive ability of the Gold Clan is the power to conjure projections attributing to the planets and stars. While using his Aura, Kagome can change the appearance of the environment similarly to the spatial domain beyond the Earth. Furthermore, she can also create movable objects that replicate planetary bodies. :*'Planetary Projectiles:' Kagome creates nine objects that represent each planet of the Solar System. They hover around her for a brief moment before aligning themselves in front of her body. Each object emits a red, orange or gold light that engulfs it completely. Afterwards, they launch themselves in a straightforward path unless rebounded off of an obstacle strong enough to endure their power; during such an occurrence, the objects dissipate into a stream of shimmering particles. They quickly reform themselves within seconds to their original appearances. :*'Telepathy:' :*'Empathy:' :*'Telekinesis:' Relationships Daikaku Kokujoji The previous Gold King was Kagome and Souta's maternal grandfather. He had a close relationship with his two grandchildren, but more so with Kagome due to her accidentally synching with him when she was a baby and her later accidental synching with the Dresden Slate. Despite not being a Gold clansmen until just before she entered college, Kagome was her grandfather and the Gold Clan's representative for oversea business trips. Souta Higurashi aka Yuuhi Friedhelm Gold Clan/Tokijikuin Galaxy Riders A professional athlete team for the extreme sport of Stride and popular co-gender idol group. The team is the sponsored by various companies, but its main sponsors are Hisakata Inc. (international company fashion, and etc.), Higurashi Shrine, and the Gold Clan. The groups emblem is of a swirling kagome crest. Tsubasa Mizuki 魅月 翼 *Stylist, Fashion Designer, Songwriter, Dance Choreographer, Main Dancer, Idol, Model, and Rapper *Sizes: B82/W57/H84 *Birthday: March 3, 1993 Tsubasa is one of Kagome's first and closest friends since childhood with Tatara being the only one that was closer to Kagome than Tsubasa. Aside from Kagome's immediate family and Tatara, Tsubasa was the only person privileged to be told of Kagome's adventures in the past. Growing up, Tsubasa participated in all of same extra-curricular classes and lessons (Flower arrangement, Kimono dressing, Hair styling, Sewing, Judo, Akido, Karate, Marksmanship, and etc.) as Kagome, and is on about the same level of skill as the younger girl when it comes to fighting. Through her mother's side, Tsubasa is a Kurogami and is one of the Kurogami's tasked with Kagome's health and safety. She is both one of Kagome's bodyguards and best friends. She is very serious about Kagome's mental health, and does not tolerate anybody causing Kagome's unneeded distress. Aside from being an idol, pro athlete, and Kagome's bodyguard, Tsubasa is an aspiring fashion designer and currently studying at the University of Tokyo and under one of the team's sponsors (Cherie, CC International). Tomoe Shosei 翔星 智恵 *Vice Captain, Lead Vocalist, Rapper, Model, Idol, Main Dancer *Birthday: August 31 Tomoe is considered a genius runner of Galaxy Rider and the best runner in the entire Asia circuit. He is the older brother of Riku. He loves to run, and has an honest personality. Takeshi Tsukikage 月影 武 *Rapper, Lyricist *Birthday: January 9 Like Reiji, Takeshi has a crush on his teammate and friend, Kagome. With that and their abilities as anchors, he has a strong rivalry against Reiji. His speed and acceleration are top class, but his parkour skills are only above-average at best. Although he is also an idol because of his team's sponsorship, he specializes in modeling and can rap and dance. Reiji Ichizora 一空 怜治 *Dance Choreographer, Director, and Main Vocalist *Birthday: February 3 Although he's mostly a loner, Reiji always carries a sweet smile. He is one of the main vocalists and dance choreographers, and the director for the team's idol unit, and is one of the team's anchors. Depending on the track, Reiji rotates being the team's anchor with Kagome and Takeshi. Like with his other teammates, he considers his team members to be his greatest rivals. He especially has a rivalry with Takeshi for not only their place as high-class runners and anchors, but also for their mutual romantic feelings for Kagome. He is best friends with Toshiaki, and he is an extremely curious person, constantly asking Kagome and Toshiaki about various things. He is a top-notch runner and idol. His parkour skills and speed are top class, but he is at his best whe under pressure. He is good friends with all members of Galaxy Riders. He is also one of the few people in the sport Stride who does not look down on Kagome and Tsubasa for being girls. He only finds the two girls' abilities all that more impressive as Stride is generally a male dominated sport, despite it being a co-gender activity. Toshiaki Tenjou 天場 敏明 *Relationer, Captain, Director, and Songwriter *Birthday: September 28 Kagome really looks up to her upperclassman and captain for his ability to lead the team and his skills as a relationer. Toshiaki is best friends with Reiji, and constantly encourages the younger boy to pursue his crush, Kagome. Toshiaki is calm, friendly, and extremely intelligent. He is extremely well-mannered and speaks similarly to that of an aristocrat. He is also very protective of his friends and teammates, more so with his best friend and younger brother. He is considered the father of Galaxy Rider and as such called To-chan by his teammates while his team counterpat is Kagome, who acts as the team's mother and who he calls Ka-chan. Kyo Wakusei 惑星 恭 Kagome idolizes Kyo as a strong runner to the point that she is terrified of meeting him in person, much less working with and being on the same team as him. It took/takes her entire team and Souta to get her to have a practice run with him without her running away and stuttering like an idiot in front of him. HOMRA Kagome is good friends with the original core members of HOMRA and the early recruits of the Red Clan, namely Rikio Kamamoto, Yo Chitose, and Masaomi Dewa and little Anna. However, she greatly dislikes how nearly all the later recruits of HOMRA are single-minded, seemingly unable to think of anything outside of Mikoto, and their attitude and behavior towards people outside of HOMRA. Izumo Kusanagi Mikoto Suoh Tatara Totsuka Tatara and Kagome are childhood friends and have been best friend since their days in elementary school. Their friendship began when the former saved the latter from a group of bullies. It is through the Tatara that Kagome would befriend Izumo, Mikoto, and later the early initates of HOMRA and Anna. Because of Tatara's vast amount of and every changing hobbies, Kagome has picked up various skills. While he had been alive, Kagome had been the level head and hand that kept Tatara from doing idiotic things that would have sent him to the hospital or the police. It was also through Kagome that Tatara learned that Mikoto would become King. Anna Kushina Scepter 4 Reisi Munakata Seri Awashima Saruhiko Fushimi Silver Clan Adolf K. Weismann Kuroh Yatogami Miyabi Ameno/Neko Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kagome Category:A New King